A Tale of Terror
by Kitejings
Summary: A world of flesh eating monsters is hardly the place you want to end up after you die right?
1. Chapter 1

"speech"  
><em>"thought"<em>

In the middle of a small clearing a figure lay sprawled out in the grass. With a groan it rolled over and sat up. Looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings the figure spoke.

"Ow, what happened? I remember the bus...hit me then nothing. Why am I alive? How am I alive?"

Staggering to her feet the figure began to run its hands over itself. She was tall and slim with long arms and legs. Two pert breasts jutted from her chest. Short black hair framed a oval face set with a pair of bright green eyes full lips and a nice narrow nose. Panic seemed to set in as her hands rapidly felt over her face.

"This isn't my body! This isn't my face! What the hell happened too me?"

Before the woman could panic more a loud 'Crack' of a branch brought her out of her panic.

"Who's there?"

A large purple figure stepped out from the underbrush. Hulking muscles and a a mouth full of fangs set in a permanent grin greeted her question. It spoke a in a rasping hiss.

"Well a little girl appears. You seem lost, could I lend you a hand. What do you say? We could go and have a bite to eat."

Screwing her face up in disgust at the sight of the creature she had only one response to it's offer.

"Fuck that noise!"

And with that she spun on her heel and ran. Ducking and weaving through the underbrush she listened as the much large creature crashed noisily through trees and the like. Finally after what seemed like hours she fell beside a large oak, panting and exhausted she exclaimed.

"Dammit I hope I lost him, it whatever that was."

As she was catching her breath she listened for crashing that would signal the nearing of the monster. But she couldn't hear anything, no crashes, no birds or insects, nothing. Realizing that something was wrong she began to stand when she heard the monster behind her.

"Found You! You didn't think a human could outrun a Yoma did you? How foolish, but you've made me work up an appetite, so hold still and let me eat your guts!"

The monster lunged and all she could do was throw her arms in front of her face in a futile attempt to ward him off. But instead of to pain of a monster landing on her she felt the spray of warm liquid hit her. Opening her eyes she gaped at the sight. The monster that had been chasing her was cut in half by a beautiful woman with a large sword. The woman was wearing some kind of silver plate with a black body suit under it. Silver eyes and hair completed the look. Realizing that the liquid must be the monsters blood she couldn't help but let out a cry of disgust.

"Yuck! Purple blood. I hope it doesn't stain skin that would be nasty."

Turning to her savior she gushed.

"Hey thanks for killing that thing. It found me in the forest back there and had been chasing me for a while. How did you kill it? I mean it seemed a hell of a lot faster and stronger than me so why are you so strong. Also I'm a bit lost. Could you tell me where St. Louis is?"

The woman had been watching impassively gained a look of disbelief on her face at the others questions.

"You have no idea where you are or what those things are?"

"Nope the last thing I remember was going to work and being hit by a bus. I'm pretty sure I died, I mean who could survive being hit by one. Everything went dark, then I wake up here looking completely different. I get chased by a monster then saved by a pretty girl so I'm pretty confused. Do you think you could tell me what's going on, the basics I mean I have absolutely no idea what is going on?"

Confused by the strange strange girl the armored woman explained as best she could.

"Those monsters are called Yoma, they eat humans. They can take the form of anyone they've eaten to disguise themselves. You are in the western lands called Lautec near Stora. I am a Claymore a woman who has been trained by the Organization to fight the Yoma. That is how I was able to dispatch the Yoma just now. I have never heard of this St. Louis I am sorry. "

"Thank you. Well nothing for it now. No matter what brought me here I doubt I can go back. Besides no one would recognize me anyway so the only thing is to go forward."

Giving the armored woman a determined look.

"Let me come with you. I have nothing. I mean look I woke up in a forest, naked. I literally have nothing. I don't know anyone or where anything is. If I just wander off I will eventually starve or get eaten by another one of those monsters, so please let me come with you. If this Organization trained you then maybe they can train me."

Pausing and seeming to think it over the other woman finally gave a nod to herself before speaking.

"Very well, I will take you to my handler. He will decide if you may join. But first I should know your name."

Embarrassed by the lapse she opened her mouth stopped then closed it. Thinking for several moments she finally spoke.

"My old name is really no longer important. It's part of a past I can't return to so I guess you should call me Anne. Yes Anne is a good enough name."

"Very well Anne, now follow me. By the way my name is Lucy, Claymore number thirty eight."

With that the newly named Anne followed Lucy back to the mysterious handler.

An hours walk brought them to the outskirts or Stora. Anne looked at the pitiful little 'town'. Stora was a small village at least to her with barely four dozen housed and businesses clustered near a river. Watching Lucy disappear on to one of the streets Anne waited near the treeline. Several minutes passed before Lucy reappeared carrying a large bundle. She was followed by a short fat man in a black robe. The two of them stopped in front of her. Dropping the bundle Lucy spoke.

"These should fit you, get dressed."

Nodding her thanks Anne quickly grabbed the bundle. The fabric felt strange to her, a bit rough compared to the artificial threads she was used to. But she gamely fit everything on, a pair of leather pants, a thick woolen shirt and thick black boots. Confident that everything was as good as it could be she stepped out of the trees.

"Thank you for the clothes, I assume this is your handler?"

Taking that as his invitation to speak.

"Yes I am Lucy's handler. I am Ron. I assume you are Anne. Lucy spoke of your ability to flee a Yoma. Impressive most people would have been frozen in fear. Even those who could muster up the courage to flee are usually caught quickly. She told me you managed to avoid it for almost half an hour. That means you are someone we could use. I would be willing to vouch for you if you desire. Make no mistake if you come with me there is no going back."

Looking Ron in the eye Anne replied with complete conviction.

"I have nothing to go back too. It's either go with you and learn to fight or wander around until I'm caught and eaten. I would rather die fighting than just waiting to be dinner. My old life is gone. I won't let old fears hold me back anymore. I'll go with you."

Clapping his hands in delight Ron exclaimed.

"Very well. From now on you are officially a trainee. We will make our way back to Staff, so be prepared for a long journey."

Anne looked up at that.

"I will receive training to do all the outdoorsy stuff. I mean I'm a city person. I've never had to hunt my own food. I can hike I suppose but I haven't had to do anything like this a while."

Waving her concerns off.

"Of course you will have training but that is for later. For now Lucy and I will show you the way. We will set out at first light. So let's get food for our trainee and a somewhere to sleep."

At the crack of dawn the next morning the three of them set off East. For several weeks they traveled. At the pace they set Anne was surprised at how easily she kept up, but just chalked it up to the whole 'dieing and waking up in a new body and strange world' thing. Along the way Lucy managed to show her how to skin rabbits and even a deer. Ron was mostly quiet, but eventually began to explain the geography and names of cities . Until one day he stopped them near Toulouse. Stopping about a mile from the city. They were met by another man in black named Erin. Ron spoke to Anne.

"This is were we part ways. Lucy and I have a job to do back west. You however will continue with Erin here. He will take you to Staff where you will begin your training."

Giving thanks to both of them Anne grabbed a startled Lucy and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for saving me. I'll be sure to become strong. Then I'll save you one day. So don't die or anything foolish like that okay?"

Quickly calming herself she responded with her now familiar soft voice.

"Very well. I wait for that time then. Good luck with your training, you will need it."

And with those words she and her handler were gone. Pulled from her thoughts by the newly arrive Erin. He spoke in a quiet calm baritone.

"Now lets be off. I will be taking you to Staff. You will join the warriors already there and begin your training. Understand?"

Getting a quiet nod the two of them set off. After several days the forests and grasslands began to thin, being replaced with rock ground. Finally arriving at a compound seemingly carved into the rocky hillside. Several buildings were built at the top of the hill. Entering one of the largest holes they ascended many flights of stairs before entering open ground again. Following Erin into the large building Anne was impressed by the sight. Large columns supported a heavy stone roof. They entered a side chamber where a twisted man was cleaning a heavy wooden table. The man a tall hunched figure turned to them. A grin twisted across his face.

"Ah Erin and what must be our newest recruit how wonderful."

Erin sighed before responding.

"Yes Yarrik she is. Apparently she managed to outrun a Yoma for half an hour. Even before than Lucy said she showed almost no fear."

Eyes widening in glee the newly named Yarrik crowed with excitement.

"Oh ho. Really, well then. Come closer let me get a good look at you."

Anne shrugged and did so. Yarrik walked around her slowly, taking in her stance. Finally completing his circuit he stopped back in front of her. With an ugly smile he spoke.

"I have a good feeling about this one Erin. If what you say is true then using the normal stuff would be a waste on her. No I have an idea. Something I've been saving for a special occasion and this seems like a perfect time to use it."

Surprise ran across Erin's face before he responded.

"You're really going to use that, on her. Well you are the one who would know best. Very well I'll leave you to it."

Wondering what they were going to do Anne asked just that.

"Oh well since you are going to be one of us I'll explain. Yoma are flesh eating monsters who can take human appearance and hide among them. Claymores can find them by their own nature. We take recruits and implant Yoma flesh into them. This transforms them into half breeds making them far stronger and faster than regular humans. Most importantly they can detect and use Yoki, the supernatural energy that gives the Yoma their power. Usually we just use parts from random Yoma that they kill but I have a good feeling about you. So I will use something a bit more potent."

Waving her over he showed her a large cylinder. Inside was a disgusting lump of flesh. Yarrik pointed to it.

"This is a hunk of flesh from an Abyssal One. The strongest Yoma around, leagues above regular Yoma in all things. Normally this is discouraged but I've made several improvements to the process. With this you will do great things young lady. Now lets begin. Hugh, Dae come here. Please remove your clothes and lay on the table. Now don't give me that look I am a professional."

_"This is my future. I can do this and fight or I'll end up a random monster snack. No contest no matter how horrible this is it's my only option if I want to be someone. Or else I will just be a random peasant for however long until I'm killed. Didn't I want adventure, well isn't this the start of a interesting adventure, after all a dramatic painful back story is a hallmark for main characters."_

Her introspection finished Anne quietly stripped and climbed onto the wooden table. Yarriks two assistants Hugh and Dae quickly came over and latched thick leather straps to her arms and legs. Rolling out a tray of surgical instruments Yarrik brandished a needle.

"Now this is my own invention, It'll help with the pain and should eliminate the horrible stigmata as it helps your body smoothly integrate the flesh."

With that a burning sensation forced it's way into her body. Doing her best not to panic she could only watch as they began to make an cut on her abdomen. The pain was horrible it was all she could do not to scream. The next part was worse. She couldn't help but scream as they removed what might have been her appendix. She panted as the pain just kept coming.

"Hum she is a tough one, that or the medicine works, she only screamed once. No matter bring me the Yoma flesh."

A splash was heard as Dae removed the flesh from its fluid filled cylinder. Handing the small lump to Yarrik, Hugh and Dae proceeded to pull the cut apart to make way for the hunk of meat. Screaming as she felt her flesh pulled apart, she gave a louder higher scream as she felt the Yoma meat make it's way inside of her. She bit back a moan as she felt it move and shift around inside of her even as Yarrik stitched her up. She began to have flashes of her old life she barely noticed when they removed the straps. Laying her on a gurney they wheeled her into a dark room with several cots. None to gently they dumped her onto one of the thin cots. The last thing they did before leaving was spread a thin gray blanket over her. Then they left without a backwards glance leaving her alone with her nightmares and pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"_  
>"thought"<em>

Anne attacked the Yoma driving her claymore up through its guard, she sliced off its hands. Before it could do more than bellow in pain her sword found its brain silencing it forever. Pulling her sword out with a huff she turned around.

"That was boring. Too slow."

It had been eighteen years since she had arrived in this crazy world. Finding herself chased by a monster only to be saved by a Claymore named Lucy, Anne realized that her old expectations were out the window. With the only options being a penniless wanderer doomed to starve until eaten by another monster or become a Claymore. It really was no choice at all. She had always wanted to be powerful, before she was limited by her own human body, now she wasn't. She was now the Claymore number two, second only to Janise. She was the strongest defensive type Claymore on record, a fact which brought almost as much pride as her speed.

"Heh, If only the family could see me now. In a strange land that wouldn't be out of place as a manga, I am one of the strongest. It only took losing my body and dieing. Plus the horrific pain of the surgery, and the hours of brutal training, but I'm strong now."

Wiping the blood off her blade she gazed at the mark on the blade a equilateral triangle with a line bisecting it, before leaving the ruin of the warehouse. Making her way toward the inn where the headman was she looked around. All around her were people like she could have been, weak, cowardly, waiting for someone strong to come save them. Feeling disgust at the fact that she had been like that once she hurried to the in. Opening the door she spotted him behind the counter. A mountain of a man with a huge bushy beard. He was even taller than her own six feet. Waving him over she told him about her success.

"The Yoma is dead. I left it's body in the warehouse down the street. Now for the payment."

"Yes of course. We have the required amount right here."

He pointed at a sack on the counter. Shaking her head Anne told him.

"No, leave it, in a few days a man in black will show, give the money to him. However I wouldn't say no to some food and drink."

Happy that he could repay the woman that saved his village he eagerly brought out several roasts of lamb and chicken, along with several pitchers of beer. Anne quickly ate and drank her fill. Finished with the meal she thanked the man before leaving the nameless village behind. Before she could get to far a short man in black appeared.

"Well Anne another excellent kill I must say. But I have important news, you are to head for Alphonse. There you will join a few others on an Awakened hunt. The thing has been terrorizing Lurma, a few miles north of the first pass. You will meet your partners there. Good luck."

"Very well Doyle I'll be on my way."

As she left a huge smile played across her face. _" An awakened hunting part, how fun!"_ She quickly put on a burst of speed, disappearing in a blur. The scenery passed by in a flash as Anne used her impressive speed to eat up the miles separating her and Alphonse. As the pastures quickly turned into rocky hills she began to head towards the first pass. The first pass was a rocky embankment that marked the beginning of Alphonse from Toulouse. It was also the most direct way to travel without making long detours. The distinctive feel of yoki caught her attention. Narrowing in on it she spied three other Claymores. Speeding towards them she appeared in front of them in a flash. Before they could draw their weapons she spoke with her now customary soprano.

"Well looks like I'm fashionably late to the party. I hope you weren't waiting long girls."

Seeing the angry looks on the other three's faces she frowned. _"This won't do, all serious like, that's no fun." _Looking at each of them she took in their features. One was a pointy eared woman with her hair in a braid. The second was a frowning girl with short hair. The final one was a serious faced woman with long curly hair. Anne spoke.

"Well what are your names and ranks. I'm Anne number two."

Seeing them start at that almost brought another smile to her face as she listened to them. The short haired one was Lyra number twenty. The curly haired one was Hannah number nineteen, and the last one with the braid was Iiana number twelve. Deciding to go by seniority Anne told them as much.

"Well since I am the senor most warrior I should be in charge yes?"

Seeing no objections she continued.

"Doyle told me that the awakened being has been terrorizing a town called Lurma a few miles from here. If we flair our yoki we can draw it out and kill it. I will act as bait being the strongest one here. I will have the others suppress their yoki and wait in the background. Once it has come out into the open Lyra and Hannah will flank it. Then when it is fully engaged Iiana will come in from behind, we box it in kill it and celebrate, or whatever."

Seeing that no one had a better plan they began to prepare themselves. Once that was done they approached the town to find out the specifics from the headman. Lyra came back with the information. Speaking in a smooth quiet voice she explained the details to them.

"The awakened one seems to like attacking during the day. The headman says that it usually just waits in the forest until about noon then it attacks. It seems like the standard awakened one."

"Well good lets get this over with I was going to meet Lucy and this is going to put a crimp in that. Since we shouldn't be hunting an awakened one at night in it's own territory lets get some sleep. I'll take first watch. Lyra second, Iiana third, and Hannah last. Everyone understand good."

With that Anne sat on a stump and began to meditate. Before all of this if told that she could get stronger by meditating she would have laughed in their face. But it was an easy way to improve not only the quantity of yoki a Claymore had but also the quality, resulting in more potent abilities and stronger overall performance. Focused as she was on her own yoki she almost missed the telltale feeling of an approaching Yoma. Feeling that it was far stronger that a normal one she quickly roused the others. Speaking in a whisper she raised the others.

"Lyra, Hannah wake Iiana, the thing is here lets give it a warm greeting."

Before anyone could do more than curse the Yoma was on them. Barreling through the trees like an elephant it was incredibly fast, having caught the other three flat footed. Its large bulk crushing Iiana before she could even scream. Seeing the blood ooze from it's hideous body Anne cursed. Thinking quickly she saw that Lyra and Hannah were still off balance and less that useful. Deciding to have it chase her and away from her stunned teammate she waved at it and yelled.

"God Dammit. You ugly mother fucker! Your mother was a ogre any your father was a frenchmen. Come get me!"

An enraged bellow was her response. Leading it deeper into the woods away from the village and her teammates, Anne began dodge thick tentacles by hopping between tree branches. Outpacing it with her speed she opened some distance before turning. Watching the huge monster come crashing after her she lept for one of its four tentacles. Channeling yoki into her blade she slammed it down onto the uppermost limb. With a scream the monster reared back as the limb fell to the forest floor. Kicking off the hard skin of the awakened one Anne lept back out of range even as another limb came whistling through the air after her. Unfortunately in the dark she misjudged the distance and the heavy tentacle clipped her in the shoulder. With a cry she was spun around and off her feet. The limb came back for another blow when Lyra and Hannah jumped down and struck it, with all the effect of a child striking an adult. Crying out Lyra called.

"This thing's armor is too strong we can't cut it."

Frowning at that Anne ran forward speaking all the while.

"I managed to cut one of them off without a problem I just misjudged the distance in the dark, with all the shadows from the moon and trees, makes things harder. But if you guy distract two of them I can go after the body."

Barely managing to make out their nods in the gloom she charged forward. Ducking under the first limb Lyra blocked the second even as she was pushed back. The third almost struck her before Hannah interposed her sword between it and her. Leaping over Hannah and vaulting off the tentacle Anne landed on the scaly bulk of the awakened being. Spying a large lump near the top she raced towards it. Seeing a pair of eyes above a relativity tiny mouth she slammed her sword down through the eyes. Channeling her yoki again she ripped the sword out leaving a huge gash down the side of the creature. Keeping her balance as it thrashed she struck again another gash making its way down the things body. As the struggling weakened she brought the blade home one final time which left the thing still. Hopping off the dead bulk she made her way over to Lyra and Hannah. Seeing them alive made her feel a bit better about loosing one of her partners.

"Hey, you guys okay?'

Getting two nods she continued.

"That was pretty fun. It would have been a lot easier during the day or at least out in the open. Like I said earlier the shadows in the forest threw my aim off. But it's dead and that's whats important. Too bad about Iiana thought, but thems the breaks. I guess we better bury her or something."

"Yes she was caught by surprise but that could happen to the best of us."

Lyra spoke softly.

Making their way back to the now crushed camp they found a small puddle of crushed flesh and smashed armor all that was left of Iiana. Digging a pit they scooped the remains into it and covered it with dirt. Sticking her sword on top of the mound they began to break camp now that the awakened one was dealt with. A sudden chill ran through Anne as a thought struck her. Calling to the others she spoke.

"Hey guys I think we should wait. The headman said the thing always attacked in the day time, and while I think this was it I want to wait just to be sure. After all what could it hurt right?"

Getting two thoughtful nods from them they sat back down. As they waited the suns first rays poked over the horizon. Watching it was something interesting for Anne as she thought. _"Even on a different world the sun still rises in the east. I wonder if this is an analogue of Earth or a different world all together. I never got to see the stars that often before, and the lack of light pollution leaves so many more visible that even if it is exactly the same I doubt I could make out the constellations with all the extra stars. It's something to think about."_

The sun had risen fully so they broke camp again and made their way back to Lurma. Searching out the headman was the work of almost an hour as they walked among the streets. Anne saw many parents pull their children away from them. _"Heh what a bunch of cowards, I really hate the fact that I was even a little like that, but it was literally a lifetime ago, so I shouldn't let it get to me. Still these ungrateful jerks, someone died to keep you safe."_Shaking her head out of such irritating thoughts she spied the inn. Opening the heavy wooden door she called out.

"Hey any of you lunkheads know where I can find the headman at this hour?"

A young reedy voice piped up.

"He's usually out at the river watching some of the men fish."

Giving a halfhearted thanks Anne stalked out towards the river. She strode down several dusty streets until she came to the river. Looking at the boats tied to the pitiful wooden docks she spied the headman Making her way over to him she finally got his attention.

"Hey we killed the Yoma that was attacking the town. We plan to leave in a few hours. Now for payment. I the next day or so a man in a black robe will show up. Give the money to him. For us some food would be nice though."

The headman fell all over himself to please the great Claymores that defended his humble village. Even as they hid their children they gave them the best food. Lyra and Hannah barely ate like most Claymore they preferred to avoid food any more than necessary. Anne however ate as much as she could. Unlike her more reserved companions she planned to take whatever pleasure she could. _"After all what is the point of a second chance at life if I am just going to spend the whole time miserable?"_ Scratching her head at the oddity of her teammates the three of them were leaving when a roar echoed. Scrambling away from the village they headed towards it. Crowing to the others Anne snarked.

"Ha told you something wasn't right. Oh the headman will be charged extra for this."

Leading the other two it the hill outside of the village they found another large Yoma. This one being roughly humanoid with two legs and four long arms that ended in crab like claws. It finally saw the Claymores and spoke like two rocks rubbing on each other.

"So my brother is dead. I thought as much. But that means more guts for me! You will be the first, then the rest of that delicious village."

Even as it said that it lunged forward all four arms making circular swipes at the three of them. Dodging the arms Lyra swiped with her sword and scored a wicked gash along it's left side. But even as they dodged his attacks the wound bubbled and healed over. Bellowing to the others even as she severed an arm.

"We got a healer here. Ignore the arms and go for the head!"

Following her own advice Anne used her speed to dash between its long legs before jumping up to head height she swung her claymore and detached its head in a spray of purple blood. Landing on the ground a few seconds ahead of the body she turned to the other two.

"That must have been the brains behind the whole thing. Using its stronger 'brother' as muscle he would have terrorized the whole town into giving him sacrifices before eventually devouring the whole town. I've seen that kind of behavior before in some of the smarter ones. Now lets let the headman know about the extra Yoma and get out of here."

The headman was appalled to hear about the second Yoma and the extra fee for killing it. Of course the thought of no claymores showing up the next time something like this happened caused him to fold like a house of cards. He agreed to the extra fee and the three left town without a backwards glance. Making their way back to the first pass Lyra spoke up.

"Well this is were we part ways, I have other duties to attend to as I'm sure Hannah and you do as well."

The three said their goodbyes and before long Anne was on her way again. But not to long after she had left the presence of the others the familiar feel of Yoma appeared. Making her way to it she found a even dozen Yoma feasting on the remains of a caravan. Unsheathing her sword she _moved_. Purple blood flew as the Yoma died even before they realized they were under attack. After cleaning her sword Anne searched for any survivors. Finding many chewed corpses but no survivors, she gathered a few of the supplies that hadn't been despoiled by the disgusting Yoma. A bit of food and a rather nice black cloak were the only things salvageable along with a bit of money. Finished with her scavenging Anne made her way back to Toulouse. Once there she was found by Doyle.

"So your back. Successful I hope."

"Of course, there were actually two Awakened beings. One the stronger attacked at night and killed Iiana before she could defend herself. That one I led into the forest where it gave me a bit of trouble what with the shadows and trees. But once I managed to land on it I killed it without a problem. After that was finished I had a feeling that something was missing, the headman said that the Yoma attacked during the day. So I had us wait until noon when sure enough another awaken being showed up. This one I easily dispatched. The headman will of course pay the additional fee. Also on the way here I encountered a dozen yoma feasting on a caravan, of course I killed them as a matter of course, I found this nice black cloak."

"Excellent Anne, that is wonderful news. I have your next assignment here, you are to go to Palk in Mucha. They have had several disappearances that they are blaming on yoma. Also your friend Lucy is in the area, you might run into her if you hurry."

With that Anne left wanting to catch up with her old friend. Time blurred as the land changed The hills leveled out and became flat. That night Anne sat around a small fire a few hours walk from her destination. As she sat there eating a hunk of jerk a noise had her hand on her sword. Reaching out with her yoki she felt the presence of a familiar yoki.

"Lucy is that you? You better get out here!"

Stepping into the light of the fire Lucy made her appearance. Similar in appearance to when they first met the only change in the last eighteen years was that Lucy's hair was longer. Her soft voice exactly the same.

"That is a strange way to greet your oldest friend is it not? It has been some time since we last spoke almost three years if I recall correctly. You seem to be doing well. Ron spoke of an Awakened Being hunting party that you lead. As expected of the number two warrior."

Before she could get any further she was swept up into a hug by the taller woman. Setting her down Anne spoke joy in her words.

"Oh man Lucy it's great to see you. With how hard it is to stay in touch it worries me. I mean I've never gotten a chance to save you in return for what you did all those years ago. Besides you are doing well for yourself miss sixteen. I doubt there is much you would need saving from. But beside that I have a couple of bottles of wine I filched off a merchant a few days ago. Sit down and have a drink with me."

Complying with her friends request the two of them shared some of their stranger stories. With Anne finishing.

"And it turns out that it was just his son drunk as a skunk and completely lost. Easiest mission Ever!"

The two snickered before Anne spoke.

"It's pretty late so we should get going. I was going to stay here but that's just because I wasn't in any particular hurry. But if it's the two of us then we would be more comfortable in an inn. So lets get this mission over with and we can sleep in a bed instead of on the horrible and hard ground."

Getting a small smile from her friend she doused the fire and the two of them headed towards Palk down the road.

=========================================================================**  
>I should have added this to the first chapter but disclaimer. I don't own Claymore.<br>This is my first Claymore story and one of my first stories overall. Please if you have any comments that could improve the story I would love to have them. **


	3. Chapter 3

"speech"  
><em>"thought"<br>_**"Awakened Being"**

I don't own Claymore.  
><em><br>_Anne and Lucy made their way towards Palk. They were to investigate the disappearances of several villagers. The two women traveled through the night before arriving at the rather large village with just as the eastern horizon had begun to lighten. The town itself was fairly large with a well built and tall wall around the entire village. Guards armed with pikes stood at every entrance much like the one they approached. Stepping forward into the light of the torches Anne spoke.

"Yo! We're here about the disappearances, if you would be so kind to show us to the headman or whoever is in charge of the whole deal that would be great, thanks."

The taller of the two guards frowned for a moment before nodding hefting his pike onto his shoulder he motioned for both Claymores to follow him. As they followed a few paces behind Anne gazed at the village. Far from the normal bustle of early morning not a soul was out save for groups of armed guards patrolling the streets. Leaning over to Lucy Anne whispered into her ear.

"Hey I guess they really have a problem, this is the worst I've ever seen a village. Especially one this large. They must really be freaked by the disappearances. I guess it probably is a Yoma of some sort a smart one too to avoid so many people for so long. I'll bet this has been going on for months whatever the mission said. This has to have been happening for a while.'

"I have no doubt you are correct Anne. See how organized the guards are, a village this size would of course have an official guard but even they are on edge and in my experience even if it is futile a sword would make a man much braver than he would be otherwise so this is doubly disturbing."

The two had finished their observations by the time they were brought to a large house near the center of town. Higher craftsmanship was apparent as the two Claymores were ushered inside. Inside would have been impressive to a normal peasant but Anne was less than impressed. They were taken through several rooms before arriving at the headman's study. The guard opened the door and they got their first view of the headman. A large bear of a man had Anne thinking_ "What the hell? Do they have a stamp somewhere that makes these guys. He looks like a brother to the one in Lurma? That is pushing my suspension of disbelief that they all look like that."_ The headman speaking brought her back to the present. He spoke in a deep baritone. _"Hell they sound alike too."_

" My name is Marik. I would like to thank you for coming to our aid. For several months people have been disappearing. At first it was a few children whom we thought had just gotten lost in the woods. The area around Palk has been quite safe for some time. While no man is a match for a Yoma a group of guards can kill one and it seemed like they would prefer easier prey. When the children had been gone for days with no trace we began to suspect. But it wasn't until people in the town itself began disappearing that I made my decision. The only thing we have been able to find is a few tracks in the mud near the river. I have no idea what is behind this but please I beg you find it and stop it. "

At that the headman got down on his knees and bowed his head to the floor. Embarrassed Anne quickly told him to get up. Ensuring that yes they would get to the bottom of it they were escorted out and back into the streets. Even with the sun up apparently only the bravest citizens were out and about. Remembering the headman saying something about the mud and river Anne grabbed Lucy and they went in search of it. The next several hours were spent going over the town slowly making their way to the river. The riverside had no wall to allow ease of access. It would be horribly easy for a clever Yoma to slip in and out of the town without being seen. Once there they searched for the markings that the headman had spoken of. They found what they had been searching for almost an hour latter. Nearly six miles from the town deep grooves had been dug into the mud. Leading off into the forest. Looking at each other they nodded. Lucy spoke.

"This would appear to be near where the Yoma has laird. Usually one would take the form of one of the townsfolk leaving the remains in the middle of the street to cause fear and panic. But this one seems to be a cut above most others."

Giving her a look Anne agreed. They tracked into the woods follow a trail of broken branches and groves in the earth. After almost two hours of searching they found a large stone building. It was old with large cracks and missing pieces as well as large creepers traveling up the sides. The far end had a large onion shaped dome on it. Stepping inside the ruin they gazed at the walls illuminated by deliberate gaps in the ceiling. Looking at the walls and the carvings on them Anne was fascinated.

"You know I always wanted to study one of these. Ever since I had to kill a Yoma in one similar to this almost ten years ago. The things are everywhere and older than dirt. I think this was a temple or something. Look at the carvings on the walls. They look like someone receiving a blessing from an angel or something."

Sure enough the carvings depicted a winged figure above a mass of kneeling humans. Finished with their examination they searched the side rooms. Finding them full of dust they ventured further into the temple. The dome underside had a beautiful painting on it depicting in full color what the carving suggested. In the center of the room a spiral staircase descended into the ground. As they followed the steps down Lucy pointed out the lit torches.

"Anne someone is here. Or was here recently. We must be cautious."

"Of course buddy. I'll be careful you watch yourself too."

As the stairs slowly wound deeper and deeper into the earth the air started to cool even with the heat of the torches. As they reached the bottom they stepped into a stone hallway. Blank and featureless except for a large well worn iron door at the end. Grabbing Lucy by the arm Anne almost drug her forward.

"This must be the boss dungeon. The final room where the Boss waits for the brave band of heroes to slay him. I wonder if he'll have any treasure?"

"Do not be ridicules Anne, Yoma do not collect treasure. If anything we will find the remains of all those who disappeared ."

Nodding her head the two stopped in front of the door. Reaching out with her yoki Anne spoke again.

"I can feel several Yoma inside plus one stronger one in the center. So lets be about it."

Steeling themselves they slowly and quietly pushed the door open. But instead of the large group of Yoma ready to attack them all they found were strange twisted things inside thick cages. Anne couldn't help but ask.

"What the hell are these things? Yoma? I guess we should put them out of their misery. I mean look at them they aren't even trying to escape or attack us kinda freaky."

Even as they discussed what to do about the maybe Yoma a tall silver haired man came from another back room. Spotting the two Claymores a large unsettling grin wormed its way across his face. In a happy voice he welcomed them.

"Claymores! Well this is such luck. I can finally get some actual help around these parts."

Before he could continue Lucy interrupted him, her voice cold and hard.

"Experiments? The missing villagers are your doing."

The last a statement rather than a question. Shrugging the accusation off with a smile the man nodded and explained further.

"Why yes. This is a way for me to help beat the hunger. They've been sooo helpful. I managed to find something in these useless lumps of meat."

Holding up several sealed metal vials he continued more than a bit of madness in his voice.

"For so long I've had the hunger right in the back of my mind. But no more! With this I've beaten it. I can cure my old friends. We don't have to be complete monsters any more. I've already tested it on these specimens. As you can see they are no longer driven by the desire for human flesh. Unfortunately I only recently perfected it. Surely that is worth a few lives right? Right?"

He screamed the last part. Before either of the Claymores could react he shouted again.

"I won't let you stop me! I can't let you stop me!"

Charging forward he caught Lucy off guard. With a vicious backhand she was knocked into a cage denting the thick metal bars. Picking herself back up she barely managed to block a swing from a claymore the man had pulled from somewhere. With the ringing of metal in her ears Anne lept forward. A second sword appeared from nowhere and drew sparks across her armor. Bringing her claymore down with both hands Anne managed to batter his guard down far enough to bring a boot up into his chest. Flying down the room into the far end the man rolled to his feet with a grin.

"You're gonna have to do better than that girlie."

"Well I don't know about you but I don't fancy a bunch of rock crashing on my head if go all out in here. So catch us if you can asshole!"

With that Anne grabbed one of the bars on a cage and ripped it out of its holding with a screech. She threw it with a spin at the male Claymore before urging Lucy out.

"Come on Lucy, he's too strong for you and I can't beat him without using my yoki."

The two women retreated and ascended the stairs while the man followed at a sedate pace. Making their way out of the ruined temple they reached the exit and rushed out into the clearing. Swiftly turning they braced themselves for the coming fight. Footsteps echoed as the man appeared swords in hand. Stepping out into the clearing he paused as if remembering something.

"You know I've been terribly rude. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Isaac former Claymore number nine of the first generation. Pleased to meet you."

Giving them a half bow he straightened then _moved._ Lucy barely had a chance to block before a pair of swords beat down her guard. Even as she jumped back Isaac surged forward, but before he could strike her Anne blurred past him breaking his charge and leaving a long bleeding gash across his stomach. Chuckling at that as if he just heard a funny joke he wiped at the wound. Continuing forward he swept towards Anne. Bringing one sword in high and the other behind and lower he would have cut her in thirds if she wasn't so fast. Smacking each sword away with the flat of her own blade she jabbed forward cutting another deep wound in his chest. Instead of falling down Isaac laughed, he laughed and laughed even as he swung his swords in a circular pattern keeping both Claymores away from him. He coughed then spit out a mouthful of blood before grinning.

"Yes you'll do nicely girlie. I have one last stage to test before I can call it a complete success. I have to awaken. If this works then I can give it to Isley and the others."

With that he changed. His eyes turned gold and his flesh warped and grew. Where before was a tall silver haired man now stood a huge hulking humanoid. Thick plates covered his body giving him a hunched appearance. Thick ape like arms replaced his human ones while two smaller arms jutted out from his chest twitching and grabbing at the air. A thick eyeless lump topped by his face. He had grown an extra pair of eyes below where his cheek would be. Then his head split vertically in half at the nose. His legs where a set like a horses, hoofed and muscular. Isaac laughed a sound like two hunks of metal hitting a stone.

**"Well well well. This works even better than I had ever wanted to hope. That overwhelming urge to eat, I can hardly feel it. Just a faint desire and easily ignored. But the power. The POWER! I can hardly understand why I waited so long to do this. It's wonderful. I will share it with the others and take our places as the humans rightful rulers. All's I have to do is kill the two of you and be on my way."**

He blurred forward leaving huge grooves in the soil. Dodging out of the way Anne dashed forward leading with her sword she scored a long shallow wound on Isaac's left arm. Her reward was to watch the wound seal over before receiving a vicious backhand. Slamming into a tree across the clearing Anne could only watch in horror as Lucy attacked. A quick series of slashes were easily parried by the thick armor on his larger arms. Pulling them open the smaller pair of arms, almost forgotten stretched forward and grabbed Lucy in a vice grip. Squeezing tight enough to earn a cry of pain from the normally stoic woman. A sick crunching sounded as he ground her between his hands.

**"Hehehe, just because the hunger is hardly there doesn't mean I can't indulge a little does it? I just have to tenderize her a bit!"**

The arms began to raise Lucy high enough to be in range of that hideous mouth. Furious Anne felt  
>her yoki rage. Her eyes flashing gold she disappeared. Isaac screamed as his smaller arms were brutally ripped from his body. He looked for the one that hurt him. Across the clearing with the dripping remains of his arms on the ground and Lucy in her arms was Anne. Glaring at him furiously she spat.<p>

"You hurt my friend. NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!"

Her voice rose to a scream at the end. Even as she set Lucy down gently she glared at him, her golden eyes locked on Isaac. After ensuring Lucy was out of the way she spoke her voice calmer and very cold.

"Do you what my technique is? Nothing fancy really. While I plan on mastering everything my only real technique is my speed. It's what got me my name. Anne the Flash. All they ever see is a flash of silver before dieing. So watch you only get to see it once."

As she spoke veins crawled across her face and body. Her lips peeled back as the teeth lengthened into fangs. Growing out through her distorted mouth.

"I haven't had to use this much yoki in combat in almost ten years. One third of my power, you should be honored. Your death will be quick."

Anne _blurred._ As she moved everything seemed to stop. The falling leaves seemed to hang in midair. Isaac was frozen in position a snarl of contempt still halfway across his face. Arcing forward she _cut_ before moving on. To anyone else she simply disappeared before appearing behind Isaac's bulk. Isaac simply exploded in a fountain of blood, dozens of cuts literally carving all the way through his body. He fell in chucks. Watching the body fall Anne could help but think.

"I must be getting better, this one didn't even have a chance to say 'impossible' or whatever villains usually say right after taking the hero's ultimate technique. Maybe I should start calling it Omnislash or something. Oh shit Lucy!"

Sprinting over to where she had left her injured friend she was revealed to see her alive.

"Hey, hey Lucy you okay? Speak to me!"

"I am not terminally injured Anne. You managed to remove me from harm before anything permanent could be done. I will be well enough to move in a few hours."

"Oh that's great. I'm sorry I let you get hurt, if I was faster I could have gotten you away before he tried crushing you. If you'll be okay then you rest I'll keep watch for a few hours then we need to finish off those things in the basement."

As Anne piled her cloak under Lucy's head as a makeshift pillow she almost missed Lucy's last words before she fell asleep.

"Anne you saved me, I suppose we are now even."

Anne couldn't help that a single tear fell out of her eye as she watched her sleeping friend.

"You stupid idiot, I don't keep score, you're my friend. All you have to do is ask and I'll do it."

The sun was starting to set when Lucy woke. Feeling somewhat better she gingerly rose and accepted a few hunks of jerky that Anne kept in her pouch. Finished, they quickly made their way back down into the temple basement. Without Isaac to keep them away they managed to quickly put all the former villagers out of their misery. Anne shuffled through the late unlamented Isaac's notes, several of them described techniques to improve yoki sensitivity and strength. Another thing that caught her eye were several combat techniques that Isaac had perfected over the years. One of which would turn yoki into a corrosive acid. Another was a way to increase the passive and active regeneration abilities of Claymores. _"He must not have gotten a chance to use them on us. Other than that strange dual blade style of course."_ Stuffing those notes into her pouch she organized the others into a small pile. As she did that a small set of vials caught her eye. According to the notes these vials contained the perfected formula to keep an awakened being's hunger low. A single vial was a permanent dose of the formula. Pocketing two of the metal vials she left the rest to rot. Lucy approached her.

"All the experiments are now dead. With Isaac dead our mission is complete. We should return to the headman and inform him as such."

"Afterwords we should stay the night at the inn. You won't be back at full strength for a few days and this would be a good opportunity to rest for a bit in a nice bed. That and have a nice meal."

Shaking her head at some strange thought Anne continued.

"I still don't understand why some other warriors will only eat the bare minimum and ignore all possible comforts. It's not like it would make them weaker. Well anyway lets get out of here."

The two of them left the temple, passing Isaac's corpse as they did so. The night air was cool on their faces as they swept thought the forest back towards Palk. About an hour later the two Claymores entered the headman's house. Marik was overjoyed at the news of a successful mission. The confirmation that those who had disappeared were dead was not so well taken. However he was happy enough to let them have a meal and the inn for the night. That night as they lay in the beds Lucy asked Anne for something unusual.

"Anne, when we first met you told me of another world. Since then you have often mentioned strange things. Would those stories be from your world?"

Puzzled at the strange question Anne nodded.

"Yes, most of the strange things I talk about are thing I did or saw, or read about in my other world. Why?"

Lucy hesitated,then she almost blushed before responding.

"I would like to hear one of your stories. Every time I hear just a hint about strange things and it makes me curious. I would appreciate it."

"Of course I would love to for my very best friend in the whole world. Let's see. I know a very popular story. It's about a boy who wanted to be a hero of justice."

So Anne spoke into the night and before she knew it morning came. As they packed their few belongings Lucy thanked her for the story.

"It was most interesting. I enjoyed how he managed to overcome such great obstacles and win the love of his partner."

Throwing her arm around the shorter woman Anne couldn't help a huge grin spreading across her face.

"You know that I wouldn't have any problems doing anything you asked. Anything at all."

The last ended in a leer which had even restrained Lucy blushing. Reaching the crossroads outside Palk Anne turned to Lucy and wrapped her in another huge.

"Well this is where we part ways again. I expect to see you more often, understand? If I have to hunt you down I will okay? SO you better show up. No more disappearing for years at a time."

"Very well I will of course do my best to make sure our paths will cross more often. I, will miss you Anne. Goodbye."

Surprising the taller woman by initiating a hug of her own. She quickly sped away down the opposite trail. Stunned at the strange twist Anne couldn't do much but smile and make her way back towards Toulouse. A day later she met with Doyle outside of a small farmstead. Giving a greeting Doyle spoke.

"I heard that you and Lucy had quite the adventure. A former Claymore and a male at that my how exciting. But you did the job and that's what's important of course. Unfortunately I have some bad news."

A tingle of fear ran up Anne's spine as she was handed a black card. _"I hope I never have to do this with Lucy, that would be horrible."_

"Janise will meet you near Almick. I would hurry if I were you."

Swallowing a lump in her throat she gingerly took the card. Leaving Doyle behind she made her way towards Almick. Thoughts on the approaching conflict with the strongest warrior in the Organization.

"This is going to be great. I can prove that I'm the strongest. Ha! If only my parents could see me now. Plus even if I die, I apparently cheated death once. And if it happened once then it can happen twice. I wonder though would I end up in a worst place than this? Something to think on anyway. Still it I get to fight the strongest. How awesome is that. I hope she won't be one of those that just want to die, that would be really disappointing."

Making her way to Almick was a simple matter and she quickly reached her destination. There sitting on the hill overlooking the town in the distance was Janise. Taller than even Anne, she had a handsome face with high cheeks and full lips, her hair was kept close in a severe bun. She was sitting there waiting. At the arrival of Anne she stood and spoke in her soft alto.

"Well you certainly took your time Anne the Flash, I was beginning to think I would awaken before you got here. Now number two we need to fight. Only if you can kill me will I die happy knowing that my successor is stronger than me."

A wicked smile was on Anne's face at that news. Doing all she could to keep from dancing with joy. Anne practically howled.

"Let's do this! Come At Me Bro!"

Her silver eyes gave way to gold as she pulled on her yoki. Darting forward Anne's blade was blocked with a screech by Janise's. A quick flurry of strikes saw Anne bleeding from a cut across her forehead, right before it sealed up without a trace. Another clash of blades saw Janise wounded, a long cut down her arm. Unlike Anne's her wounds didn't heal. Narrowing her eyes Janise dashed forward. A clever series of parries eventually let to Anne's right leg being severed at the knee. Before she could press her advantage the appendage regrew without the boot of course.

"You'll have to do better than that Janise the Ripper."

"Well I intend to."

Janise smacked her sword. Causing a ringing sound. The next blow almost tore Anne in half. Gasping in pain Anne grabbed the bottom of her gaping wound and pulled the edges together with a groan. Knitting themselves together the wound healed without a mark again. Anne watched as Janise pulled back for another blow before she _ran_. A gout of dust followed her burst of speed as she appeared behind Janise. Blood sprayed from her wounds but unlike Anne's hers did not heal. A small happy smile made its way onto Janise's face.

"I guess you really are strong enough to be number one. Look at you not a mark on you and you've barely use a tenth of your strength. I guess I will have to awaken after all if I'm to challenge you."

As she spoke she retreated to the far sid of the hilltop. Anne watched on as her senses warned her of the build of yoki. Suddenly Janise exploded in a pillar of dust and yoki. Her eyes strained to pick her out of the cloud but she almost gasped at what she saw. Janise's legs where now a mass of tentacles, supporting a huge bulk. Her torso was now round and studded with eight eyes. Between each eye were a pair of thick tentacles. And on top of it all was a naked version of her old body.

**"Well what do you thing Anne. Beautiful isn't it. I know you probably heard it before but this is really wonderful. I am just so Hungry though. I think I'll eat you before visiting Almick. Now watch yourself."**

Even with a much larger body Janise was still fast. Anne easily outpaced her though. Circling her was pointless. The eyes and tentacles were spread equally around her body. Deciding to take the direct way Anne sped forward. Ducking under several of the tentacles she struck with her sword burying it into one of Janise's eyes. A bellow of pain was her reward. Before she could take advantage of that a tentacle came whistling around. It struck Anne in the side tearing off her right arm and shoulder in a spray of blood and launched her across the hilltop. Screaming Anne pushed out with her yoki and watched as her missing pieces regrew. Panting Anne spoke.

"Ha, ha, that really hurt. I should stop yelling though. Most of the time I just react to what should be painful, but really isn't. Kinda silly I know but this actually hurt. I guess it is a good reminder that just cause I can heal from damn near anything doesn't mean I should let it hit me."

**"Well now that your revelation on pain is over I think I should finish this. I am going to enjoy eating you."**

"Hah! You took the words out of my mouth."

Gathering herself Anne pulled almost half her yoki. Even as the world slowed and her body distorted she _moved_. Before Janise could react her tentacles were gone. Thrashing about in pain Janise almost didn't notice when Anne approached. Channeling yoki inter her blade she lept and brought the blade down with both hands, cutting through Janise's thick hide with a wet tearing sound. Even as she landed Janise split in two. Forcing her yoki back down Anne turned and looked at what was once her superior. A smile on her face as she spoke.

"I win."

Retrieving her boot and other missing pieces of armor she slowly made her way down to Almick. Resting for the night she made her way back to Doyle who seemed almost surprised to see her.

"Well you're back early. And without a scratch on you, how expected of Anne the Flash. I assume that Janise is put to rest."

"Of course Doyle, otherwise I would still be out fighting her, or you know, dead. I'll need a new set of armor though. She did a number on the both of us."

"That's wonderful. I suppose that means you will be the new Number One. Congratulations on your promotion. Oh by the way you have a new contract. A little town in the south called Strass has a awakened one."

"No rest for the wicked I suppose. Just be sure to get me a new set of armor."

And with that she marched towards her next fight wondering what the future would bring.

**A/N:** I hope the fight scenes worked out okay. Well really I hope everything is up to snuff. I had this finished for a while but I had problems logging in. Also I am having trouble as to where this story should go. The thing is not much is known about the stuff before Clare's time. Oh we know about a few of the Abyssal Ones and the first Male generation but pretty much everything else is a blank slate. So my character could either say alive the whole time until the manga starts. But that would be several hundred years of. "I fought this Yoma killed it yay. Next town was a n Awakened one. That would get repetitive after a while. I was thinking of having Anne find out about the Mainland and somehow get there herself in an attempt to fight different opponents and Stop the Organization. Please give me your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

"speech"  
><em>"thought"<em>**  
>"Awakened Being"<strong>

The last seventy years had been rather boring for Anne. An invasion of awakened beings from the West about twenty years ago was most interesting thing to happen to her. Sighing even as she cut a Yoma in half she adroitly avoiding the blood gushing from the two halves she flicked her sword clean. Stepping back she admired her handy work. Huge chucks of purple flesh lay strewn about the clearing, mixed with the purple flesh and blood were splashes of red and tiny hunks of white. They were the remains of the group of Yoma's latest meal. Anne calmly walked through the puddles of gore hoping to find something valuable that the corpses might have had on them. Eying a thick gold ring on a severed finger she idly grabbed the finger and removed the ring. Giving it a once over she pocketed the ring before dropping the finger and continuing her search.

"I wish Yoma would collect treasure. Really killing monsters that don't drop treasure, almost a hundred years and I still get mad that RPG's lied to me. Oh well nothing for it."

A casual shrug and she left, leaving the grizzly scene behind her. Walking at a sedate pace Anne made her way through the green forests near her current assignment. Being the number one meant getting the toughest missions. The current one involved at least one male awakened being near Natros in Toulouse. Several warriors had been killed before they asked for her.

"I haven't been to Natros in thirty years. I wonder if anything has changed?"

Her first glimpse of the town was just as she crested a hill. Laying alongside a river like most town, Natros was a large walled group of houses and businesses. Or at least it was. Now smoke pored from several large fires and the sturdy wall was broken in several places. A quick smirk crossed her face.

"Well I suppose that is something. I hope whatever it is puts up a good fight."

The thought of fighting whatever had wrecked the town brought a real smile to her face. Continuing her unhurried walk she spent several minutes observing as she made her way to the ruined town. Spotting a fleeing villager she reached over and grabbed him. He started screaming thinking whatever was attacking had gotten him. Shaking him out of his panic she demanded information from him.

"Hey you idiot! What happened here? Aside from the obvious."

"W-w-we were attacked. Some strange man appeared talking about the Dragon kin and how they where all being used or something. Then he, he, he Changed!. Scales and teeth. Blood everywhere! The the screams oh the screams. I've got to get out of here let me go. Let me go!"

Jerking his sleeve from her grasp he stumbled, picked himself up and fled back the way she had came. The idea of a new kind of enemy was a incredible feeling for Anne.

"A new enemy maybe? Oh I can only hope. After all variety is the spice of life. And Yoma are really getting samey. I can hardly wait to find out what this thing knows."

Picking up her pace she broke into a brisk run as she passed the town's ruined wall. Passing it was like stepping into a different world. Outside the wall were green fields. Inside flames and smoke chocked the air. Waving her hand in front of her face she stretched out with her yoki. A powerful source was near the other side of town. The thought of combat quickened her step as she sought out her opponent. The smoke finally cleared enough for her to get a look. The thing stood almost fifteen feet tall a bit on the short side for an awakened being. The whole thing was covered in think scaled plates and resembled nothing so much as a bipedal wolf. Log arms ended in clawed human like hands. Between the plates on its skin thick sharp looking fur sprouted like deranged weeds. The face was long and canine with two long ears at the top of the head. It stood over the dead body of another Yoma. The wolf like stature sparked old memories for Anne.

"Oh, awesome! Look every one it's Lon Chaney Jr. Well, it is if you crossed him with a snake or lizard or something. Whatever, it's still the coolest looking Yoma yet."

Pumping her fist in excitement Anne charged. Using her incredible speed hundreds of blows were struck sending the Yoma to the ground. Hopping backwards she unsheathed her sword. Snarling as it whipped its head back and forth looking for its attacker. Spotting her it paused before it held up its hand in a gesture of peace As she prepared to finish it off the thing spoke. It's voice was an echoing growl.

**"Wait Claymore, I bring news that you must hear. Please you must listen!"**

Intrigued by the unusual offer of news of all things Anne stayed her blade.

"Out of curiosity I will listen, but if it's boring or you attack me I _will_ kill you. Understand?"

Nodding in agreement with her offer. He spoke in short barks.

**"The Organization is using us. They make Yoma. They made me. They are at war. Far to the West. I heard them talk. They thought I was asleep. They spoke of Dragons. They want weapons. They want us. Please help us. I want it to stop. Stop the fear. Stop the Hunger. Stop the Organization.**

Waving a clawed hand at the dead Yoma it spoke again.

**"I stopped him. He attacked people. He let the hunger control him. I don't. I will leave. Find me in the East. I will help. I must go now."**

With those words he shrank and changed until he looked completely human. His new form was tall and heavily muscled with thick shaggy brown hair. He looked at her and spoke again before running off.

"My name is Rufus. Find me in the East. We must stop them."

Turning around he speed out of the ruined town leaving the shredded Yoma corpse behind. Watching him leave she began to pace around the corpse. Several stabs and cuts left wounds that would make others think she had killed it. Staggered by what the Yoma had said Anne thought it over.

"Of course I can't be sure that he wasn't lying, but can I take that chance? I can't ask anyone from the Organization, they would lie as a matter of course and probably have me killed for asking about it, especially if it was true. Also, a whole new land full of things to fight. Well that would catch my interest no matter what."

Pacing back and forth Anne finally decided. Smacking her fist into her palm she declared to the empty street.

"That's it I'll go, just to be sure of course. I just need to find Lucy and bring her along. No adventure is complete without a sidekick! Hahaha! This will be loads of fun."

Even as she finished laughing she sensed several other Yoma nearing from the south. _"Obviously they were drawn by the _carnage". After letting the other one go she didn't feel like showing any mercy to the rest, so she went to meet them sword in hand. The first had just made it into the town when her sword took its head in a spray of blood. Leaving the body to fall she continued to kill. Using the flat of her blade the second one exploded from the force of her swing. Seeing their companions slain the remaining three turned to retreat into the forest. Not in any mood to see them leave Anne quickly cut them down. Turning and heading back to Doyle she spent the rest of the day walking. That evening around a small fire she told Doyle her version of what happened.

"When I got there the town was already in ruins. Several fires had started and were spreading. I found the awakened one and killed it. Before I left a small pack of Yoma were trying to get in but I killed them. That's just about it."

Giving her a smile Doyle thanked her.

"Well now that that is done with you have a new assignment. A bit of a problem has cropped up near staff. As the warriors are out we only have the trainee's to defend the place. This is a bit beyond any of them. Orders are for you return and deal with the problem. If you run across another warrior bring them. No chances can be taken with this so hurry!"

With those words Doyle turned and disappeared into the bushes. Standing and dousing the fire she headed east. Looking forward to finding Lucy she set a quick pace. Several days passed before she spied her best friend on the road heading towards her. Speeding up to meet her Anne couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Lucy! Hey!"

Finally noticing Anne Lucy gained a small smile before greeting her as well.

"Hello Anne. You are well I hope?"

"Of course I am. What about you? What before that I have some important stuff to talk about."

Turning and following Anne, Lucy walked beside her old friend.

"Doyle told me yesterday that something weird is going on back east. He said that I needed to take care of it as soon as possible and if I met any other warriors on the way to bring them. But even more importantly. My last mission I met an awakened being that killed the Yoma that was plaguing Natros. Or at least that is what it said. It told me that the Organization is what makes Yoma."

Lucy let nothing on her face betray her thoughts even as she spoke.

"The word of an awakened being is suspect. Why would you believe it?"

"That's just it. It killed a really tough Yoma and said something about how he had been made by the Organization, he overheard them talking about another land far to the east. He also said something about all of us. Warriors, Yoma and awakened ones were weapons to fight Dragons or something. Think about it. Yoma don't reproduce, hell they don't have the equipment for it. Oh the Abyssal Ones and many awakened beings can take human form and have sex. But regular Yoma only seem interested in killing and eating people even when they are in human form. So if that's the case where do they all come from. Between us warriors we kill a shitload of them every day. Way more than they could possible get from regular reproduction. The only thing that makes sense is they are being made. Think about it Lucy!"

Frowning thoughtfully Lucy responded.

"I do not know. While what you say does make a great deal of sense the whole point hinges on the truth of this things words. I am also loath to think that the Organization which I have devoted my life to thinks of me as nothing but a weapon, a tool to be used."

"Exactly, and right after I have this conversation with Rufus telling me about strange things happening in the east. My next assignment is a mysterious problem in the east. Pretty suspicious ain't it? Besides maybe we could hitch a rid see this mysterious mainland for ourselves. Come on you know you want too."

Anne batted her eyes at her shorter friend.

"Perhaps."

"All right! Let's go and solve this mystery gang. Then maybe we can take a vacation."

With a skip in her step Anne led the two of them back east towards Staff and further instructions. As they neared the east they found dozens of new graves for warriors. Examining the blank blades on the swords and then the dirt of the graves Lucy turned to Anne.

"I these swords, none of them have the symbol of a full warrior. It would appear many of the younger trainees have perished recently too according to how fresh the dirt is."

"Well looks like Rufus was on to something. The east is our stronghold. I don't think even Yoma would be stupid enough to come here, not this far east anyway. Somethings fishy that's for sure. Come on Lucy lets find out what's going on. But keep what I told you under your hat kay. The last thing we need is to be declared rogue or traitors."

Marching past the graves they headed into the rocky hills that marked the area near Staff. Coasting a rise they made out the familiar rocky buildings and the large hillside they were built into. As they got closer they could make out damaged areas and dried bloodstains. Unease crept into them as they got closer. Finally Lucy spoke.

"Who would be foolish enough to attack Staff? Not even Isley or one of the other Abyssal Ones would dare."

"Now that is the million dollar question, isn't it."

Making their way to the topmost building to receive their orders. The sound of their footsteps echoed in the empty stone halls as they moved forward. Anne turned as a shadow approached. A black hood did nothing to hide the half melted face of Dae who stepped towards them a hideous smile on his damaged face.

"Ah, Anne is it? I remember you. You were one of my first projects under Yarrik. You are supposed to be his greatest work. He ways always so proud to hear of your progress. I hope you realize how lucky you are. Using awakened flesh to make a warrior usually ends poorly. I still wonder how he did it. You don't seem to have suffered any ill effects, simply marvelous."

With those words he aimlessly wandered off into the darkness. Unnerved by the strange meeting Anne continued down the hall deep in thought. _"What did he mean by that awaken flesh ends poorly. That can' possibly mean anything good. I should be careful around him." _The two continued walking until they reached the large set of heavy doors. Lucy stood back as Anne continued on. Beyond was a poorly lit room. A man in black spoke.

"We have a situation in the east. A group strange creatures have attacked. As you could see on your way in Headquarters has been damaged and the majority of the trainees are dead. That is why we have called you hear Anne. You are our stronger warrior and we need to have this dealt with swiftly. If you travel east for several days you will catch up to the things that did this. Please dispose of them."

Nodding Anne left without looking back. Lucy fell into step behind her and they left the dark halls behind them. Stepping back into the sunlight they begin heading east. With a sweep of her hand a the stains and damaged buildings Anne spoke.

"We are supposed to go and kill whatever did all of this. Apparently a group of strange creatures attacked and killed the trainees before heading east. This stinks of a setup."

"I will admit that with what you spoke of earlier and this new information I can not help but be suspicious of their intentions. We should keep our guard up even around other warriors until this is finally resolved."

"Yes we should. Still what Dae said bothers me. I doubt he would tell me such things without a reason. But there really is nothing I can do now."

Heading east through the rocky hills they found several tracks, gouges in the rocks that assured them that they were on the right track. Picking up their pace they quickly sped across the landscape. As they topped a hill they caught a glimpse of the coast. A village clustered around the water a few boast floated farther in the distance, all in all it would have been very pretty except for the fire. The large blazing fire that could be easily seen even from there. Smoke hung over the village like a thick black raincloud. It pained a disturbing picture. If whatever they were chasing was confident enough to destroy the only village for miles with their backs to the sea then the must be pretty strong.

"Come on lets go"

=========================================================================  
><em><strong>Author's notes: This chapter was a pain to write. Due to my lack of skill I am having trouble deciding where this story will go. Hopefully I can work something out.<strong>_


End file.
